To ask her or not to ask her
by kawaii kiki-san
Summary: Syoaran has to ask Sakura to the spring dance before...dun...dun..dun...the evil (yet attractive) Anderesu-chan asks her. What ever will Syaoran do?? ::gasp:: Mostly S+S with a dash of E+T for flavor. This is my first fanfc,so i need r+r. Chaps.3 is up!!!
1. And so it begins

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS. I never and never will. (but i wish i did ^_^*::hehe::)

To ask her or not to ask her....

****

Chapter.1*

It was early spring and the school year was almost over. Syoaran still hadn't told Sakura he loved her no matter how much Tomoyo bugged him about it! "I just can't Tomoyo, you just don't understand how hard it is for me." Syaoran said with much cowardice. "Oh Syoaran-kun you are such a chicken. I'm warning you if you don't ask her to the spring dance someone else will." Tomoyo responded. 

"But I've already tried, I have, so many times and I've never really gotten the courage to ask her. it's like every time I'm around her I melt." 

"You're so sweet Syoaran-kun!"

he blushed. Tomoyo continued, "It's a shame you can't tell HER that instead of telling me!"

"Ugh...it's just..." But before he could finish Tomoyo shushed him. She had just noticed that her two most favorite people in the world were coming their way. 

"Oh hello!" said Sakura ever so cheerfully. Syaoran just smiled knowing that he probably looked redder than a tomato.

"So how are you all?" asked Eriol. 

"Oh we're just fine, just talking about the spring dance." Tomoyo remarked. 

Syaoran shot the "Oh no. How could you!?" look straight at her but she ignored it. 

"That's right!" Sakura shouted. "I had forgotten all about it. Do you guys know who you're going with yet???"

Syaoran stuttered, "I um...I um, um"

"Oh yea, that reminds me." Eriol interrupted. He kneeled down and took a violet out of his coat. "Tomoyo, will you go with me to the dance?" he smile that infamous smile of his that is just simple irresistible. 

Tomoyo leaped into his open arms. "Hai! of course I'll so with you Eriol-kun!" They hugged each other tightly. 

Sakura sighed. She stared at Syaoran. 'If only someone would ask ME to the dance' she thought.

Syoaran then looked at her too and sighed, 'If only if wasn't so difficult' he thought. He had such disappointment on his face. 'I wish I had as much guts as Eriol', he cursed silently.

"Well I really have to go now" Sakura stated. "We really better hurry to class. If we're late, 

Kijo-sensei will make sure our heads roll."


	2. The madness continues

Well, becuz in my last chapter, I got lots of complaints that my chapters were too short I made them longer. Tell me if you guys like the story, alright? oh and sorry if I write slow, I had to come up with ideas. 

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS. I never and never will. (but i wish i did ^_^*::hehe::)

To ask her or not to ask her....

Chapter. 2*

"Ugh, I hate having to learn Japanese." Syoaran said silently to himself. 

"::sigh:: The side-effects of moving to a foreign country, eh? The things one does for love." said a voice.

"W-what?" 

"Oops sorry to interrupt. it's just me." answered Takashi.

"Oh, hey. What a coincidence you're sitting right...behind...me. But wait you don't usually sit here. Wait a second... You don't take this class!!!" Syaoran said exasperated. 

Takashi smiled. "Your right. I got transferred from Hino-sensei's class to here. And for the silliest reason too. 'Talking too much!' now tell me, isn't that strange? I mean, me?, talk?"

"Yup, that's definitely weird." Syaoran mumbled trying to spare his friend's feelings.

"You know... you really should tell her how you feel" 

"W-what? w-who??" said Syoaran trying to act confused.

"You know who I'm talking about."

"N-no I don't."

"Why do you ask her to the dance!?!?"

"Who!?!?"

"What do you mean, who? Why Sakura, of course, you like her, don't you?"

".....yes. Who told you? Tomoyo?!"

"Chill. No one told me, it's just you're so...obvious."

"I AM??? I mean, no I'm not. You don't know what you're talking about!"

::school bell rings::

"Oh! I guess class is over." remarked Takashi.

'I'm saved by the bell' Syoaran thought. 

He walked out of class with Takashi not far behind. Syoaran turned around just in time to see Chiharu bonk Takashi and then grab him by the ear and drag him to his next class. After she was done she caught up to Syoaran and yelled for him to wait for her. 

"Syoaran-kun I really need to talk to you!" she exclaimed.

"What, now? But class is just about to start!" he replied in anguish.

"Yes! NOW! Follow me." Now Chiharu was dragging him, Syoaran, through the halls. She was really a straight-forward no-buts kinda girl. He had absolutely no idea what Takashi saw in her. Then again, he thought, 'Maybe no one else but me can see Sakura for the most gorgeous, lovely and charismatic girl I ever met.' 

He stopped. He was so pathetic.

Chiharu took Syoaran all the way to the empty science labs at the end of the hall. 

"What are we doing here?" asked Syoaran, half-upset, half-confused, but mostly very very scared.

"Like I said, I needed to talk to you."

"But here??" It made Syoaran wonder. Why here of all places? Here is where couples usually came to mak-... 'ugh'. He shook the idea out of his head. 'Nah, she wouldn't. Would she?'

"So no one would see us, of course."

"Oh" 'seeing us doing...what??'

She leaned in closer and whispered "I know Sakura would kill me, if she knew I was gonna ask you this."

Syoaran held his breath. What was she gonna do?

"Why don't you ask Sakura to the dance already?!?"

'phew, what a relief'

"I'm sure Takashi-kun has already spoken to you about it"

"um...well..."

"You'd better ask her soon Syoaran-kun or you'll regret it" 

After lecturing him, Chiharu left to her class. Her words still rang in his head. 

'You'll regret it,...you'll regret it, ... you'll regret it....'

He shook his head wildly trying hard to get rid of the thought. It was really getting on his nerves. It was only morning, about 4th period, not even a little close to lunch and he had been nagged about the dance enough times to make his head spin already! Even at this, he knew that this wasn't the end of it. But he really was sick of it! He didn't have to be told he liked Sakura! He had figured that out all by himself all the way back in 4th grade. That was 6 years ago!!! 

Pa-lease! It doesn't take a person THAT long to realize he's in love...

He gasped at what he had just thought. 'Tomoyo was right. I do love her.' He looked down at his feet. 'Where am I ever going to find the courage to tell her?' 

"Well, I guess it's off to class now." he said out loud.

"I should say so!" It was Terada-sensei.

'I guess he was on break.' Syoaran thought. 'Lucky for me that I'm not one to think out loud.'

"Ehem, shall escort you to class?"

"uhhhhh..." Syaoran mumbled under his breath. He had never been caught by a teacher before.

"Gomen nasai, Terada-sensei."

"Hai, that's exactly what you'll have to tell your teacher when she finds out you skipped class.

"Ahhhhh.." he had just remembered something, I mean who cares what the teacher says, but what about Sakura? She's in his next class.

'Uh, that's gonna look bad. She thinks I'm such a good student. What am I gonna tell her if she asks what happened.' He could just see it now.~ There he was in front of his most favorite person in the whole entire world just rambling on and on like an idiot, "uh, nothing happened Sakura, I swear. I was talking to Chiharu in an empty science lab that's all."~ 'Oh yea, real believable. Man, is this gonna look bad.'

And while Syoaran thought all this, Terada-sensei just carelessly dragging him closer and closer to his class.. and to embarrassment. 

"Kijo-sensei, did you ever wonder where young Li-san went?" Terada inquired.

"Hmmm...the thought never crossed my mind...but now that I think of it, that's probably why my class was so quiet."

The class laughed amongst themselves.

"WHAT?" Syoaran blurted, "but I'm one of the quietest students!"

Looking very perturbed, Kijo-sensei glared at him and said, "Here Li-san, sit."

She sat him down in the closest available seat, which just so happened to be...

right-next-to-Sakura. 

'Oh great!' he moaned, 'just great!'

"What happened Li-kun?" Sakura asked sheepishly.

"I have no idea." he muttered. 

"Excuse me?"

"O-oh!.. nothing" he stuttered, trying desperately not to tell her what he had done earlier.


	3. Anticipation

I'm sooooo very very very sorry that I haven't been able to get the other chapters up. I've been really busy. So here's chapter 3, I'm sorry if itz still not good but I'm working on it! Here you go, now enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS. I never and never will. (but i wish i did ^_^*::hehe::)

To ask her or not to ask her....

Chapter. 3*

"What?!?!" naoko screamed. "I don't believe you!!!! You really haven't asked her?"

"Uhhh..." Syaoran held his head low and moaned. 

"Ooooo, but you have to, you just have to!!!" she demanded.

'Again with the nagging,' he thought. But Syaoran could understand where she was coming from. 

Unlike Syaoran's other friends, Naoko tried the direct approach ~ "Do it or Die!!!"~ well not necessarily die {you get the point!} . Naoko really wanted the best for her friend Sakura, in other words Syaoran. DUH! 

Syaoran took Naoko's word in thought or at least pretended to. "Okay, Naoko, I'll try my best."

Naoko smiled and started to turn around.

"And Naoko.." he added. "Please don't tell anyone."

Naoko smiled an even bigger smile {if that's possible} and skipped away happily, just waiting for Sakura to find out the good news.

Syaoran paused to think, "Now what?" All that nagging had pushed him to the point where he actually won the nerve to ask her. 'But how?' he thought.

"This might help."

Syaoran was surprised to see a violet hanging in front of him and immediately recognized the strong English accent.

"Hey, Hiiragizawa-san." {Syaoran called Eriol, -san not because he considered Eriol a friend actually he considered him a rival for Sakura's love. But since Eriol already asked Tomoyo to the dance and he obviously needed a few pointers on how to ask Sakura to the dance. So he figured, why not?}

"Need help?" Eriol asked slyly.

"Help? Help for what?" Syaoran stuttered. He was NOT a good liar.

"Li-kun, you can't fool me. I know your in love with Sakura-san. AND I knew you thought she was super way kawaii even BEFORE Tomoyo told me!"

'That's the last time I tell Tomoyo a secret...'

"I'm not the only one who knows. Takashi, Chiharu, Naoko, Rika, they ALL know. AND they know that Sakura thinks you're super kawaii too..!"

"I just don't understand why it's so hard for me to say three small words. Such a silly person, I must be!"

"Of course you're not a silly person, Syoaran! You are simply deeply and truly in love and believe me, Syoaran-kun, even the wisest can fall fools in the game of love" Eriol stared at the violet. Syaoran knew that Eriol was talking about the way he felt about Tomoyo.

'I guess even he is a hopeless romantic. HEHEHE, but ay least now, I no longer have a rival for Sakura's love.' 

"Li-kun" Eriol began, "You must tell my dear Sakura how you feel. It isn't that hard. Trust me. You must at least try. If you believe in love, all is possible."

Syaoran sank in those words. Eriol WAS truly wise indeed.

"And Syaoran..." Eriol continued, "I wouldn't hurt if you brought her flowers. Cherry Blossoms, perhaps?

Syaoran grinned and walked away.


End file.
